Summer Daze
by EllaDeWriter
Summary: AU: Fourteen-year-old Summer goes to Oblivia- But what's a halfa to do when her best friend gets captured by Pokemon Pinchers? ADPOTED! (K 'cause I'm paranoid) (Wulf & Dani in later chapters!)


**My first fanfic is a crossover of two things I really like-Danny Phantom and Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs. I'm quite exited to be doing this and cannot wait until summer because then there will be more free time for writing! Oh, there are also a few things I need to Adress: 1) This was adopted, you should check out the original author's stories-they're good! Her name is insaneshadowfangirl. 2) I do not own ANYTHING! 3) this is my first fanfic! Do not flame it- if you do the flames will be used to bake pies that will be thrown in your face! Justice is sweet ;)**

**Anyways, on with the show!**

Epilogue: Ranger School

"Please, dad? Can I please go to ranger school? It's been my dream since I moved here!"

"Summer, you know I don't like it when you could be in danger and I can't help…"

"Dad, you're just being paranoid! besides, I have ghost powers too!"

Daniel Fenton, now 35 and married to Samantha Manson, was arguing with the stubborn fourteen-year-old girl in front of him. This girl was Summer, who was a bit tall and lean with light brown hair. (The color confused her parents as they had black hair, but since when did ghosts make sense?)

"Dad, come on! Please!" Summer cried out, using the puppy-dog pout to convince her dad to let her go to the school. It hadn't failed her...yet.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"OKAY! you can go!"  
"Yes! Thank you, daddy! I love you!"

* * *

_Summer's POV_

Wow, it's my first day at Ranger school! I wonder how it's going to go? I studied for the classes, because I was incredibly excited to start classes.

"Hey, you spaced out there for a bit. The teacher asked you a question; are you going to answer it or not?"

"Wha? Oh! Sorry! I was just, um thinking of something. What was the question?" I wasn't lying, I was thinking about the promise I made to my dad- not to use my powers unless in danger.

The teacher sighed. "I asked whether or not you knew about what a Field move is. If you don't, we'll learn it before the end of class."

"You'd better pay more attention or you'll be a laughing stock at the end of the class. Oh, my name's Ben, by the way. What's yours?" Ben whispered to me while the teacher was talking.

"Please don't speak when the I'm asking a question!" The teacher said in an annoyed tone to Ben.

I wrote my name and 'thanks' on a piece of paper and handed it back a row to his seat. After a few minutes I felt a piece of paper smack me on the back of my head and heard someone trying to muffle his laughter. I glared at Ben and read the paper, it said 'meet outside after classes. I'll show you a cool secret.' It was a bit hard deciding whether to go or not because Ben was obviously a troublemaker, but the temptation of a "cool" secret eventually outweighed the possibility that it might be a hoax.

* * *

"What took you so long?"  
"Oh, my big sister Kate was once a pokemon ranger, and I was busy asking her if I could borrow one of her partner pokemon. Ta-Da! Here he is. He used to be a Craniados, but he evolved into a Ramparados- which is just what we need!"  
"Um, why do we need a Ramparados?" I questioned.

Ben sighed. "For the super-cool secret!"  
I rolled my eyes. Ben must have noticed that I was a bit skeptical, so he told his Ramparados to use his field move on...the statue? The statue moved away from the entrance, and we went inside the new-found room. There was a lot of paper and old journal and pictures inside, so we moved it aside to read later and started making the room fancier- as in, adding some nice chairs, snacks, etc. We read the books and followed the advice in them, therefore making captures seem like second nature. Ben and I became close friends over our great adventures, and we were such a good team that Professor Hastings called us to go to Oblivia as soon as we could. The mission we were supposed to go on was to stop the mysterious Pokemon Pinchers, which were now bombarding the peaceful region. We captured a Staraptor each- which I didn't need, but I had to keep my promise- and started the great adventure!

**YES! Finished the first chappie of first fanfic. Can't wait to write more! Please rate and review!  
Dan: Or else…**

******Danny: Don't threaten the reviewers, Dan- do I need to call Boxy to annoy you again?**

******Dan: NO! I'll stop now...(or will I?)  
Ella: STOP IT YOU TWO! Before they start arguing again, Ella out! **


End file.
